Do you remember?
by nashvillefanfics
Summary: This story is based on Rayna Jaymes and Deacon Claybourne
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first writing ever as a fan of Nashville! Please enjoy and leave comments and suggestions! Thanks!**

* * *

Rayna headed to the lobby and realizes Deacon is there. She was getting ready to go out to eat with Liam and tried to ignore talking to Deacon...until he came walking past her.

"Hey", Deacon said as he walked by the love of his life, Rayna Jaymes.

"Hey Deacon how's uh.. Juliette Barnes and the whole tour goin'?"

"Oh, um it's goin' good. I guess."

"Great"

Deacon nodded.

The awkwardness filled the room.

"Well I better get goin' Liam is waiting on me..." Rayna said knowing that Deacon didn't like to talk about Liam

"Liam? I thought you fired him"

"Yeah, well I kind of did but he is just taking me out to dinner"

"Oh, great"

"Yeah well bye Deacon. Great seein' you"

"Yep"

Rayna exited out of the lobby and into Liam's car. Rayna liked Liam but not necessarily in the way Liam liked Rayna. Rayna tried to be able to fall in love with Liam but couldn't because she was already in love with Deacon Claybourne.

"Hey hot mama" Liam said in a seductive way

Rayna hated when Liam called her hot or sexy. Liam also tended to call her that on a daily basis. Deacon would always call her pretty lady, beautiful, or gorgeous. She liked Deacon's way better because it meant more to her and it showed more respect.

"Hey" She said trying to act perky but she really wasn't considering she just left the man she really loved in a lobby.

Liam leaned in for a kiss but Rayna acted distracted and looked out the window of his car.

"So where do you wanna go tonight?" He said looking at his steering wheel.

Rayna thought that maybe he had something planned. That's how it usually was with Deacon. Deacon always had plans to either go over to his house and cook for her or go out to a certain restaurant they loved. Deacon rarely asked her what she wanted to do or go and she loved that.

"I thought you would have somewhere planned for us" She said

"Well it is your pick tonight."

"Okay why don't we just go out to Wendy's or something"

"You're joking. Right?" Liam said confused.

"No. I'm serious. I'm not really good at planning out where to go and what to do"

"Let's just go to a bar on main street"

"Okay, that sounds fun"

Rayna had a couple of drinks and felt kind of sick. Liam had a lot of drinks and was aggravating Rayna. Rayna called Deacon and asked if she would go and pick her up. Of course Deacon said yes.

10 minutes later Deacon came walking in the bar searching for Rayna.

Liam did not know that Rayna called Deacon to pick her up.

"What the hell is he doing here? Has he not realized that you like me and not him" Liam said drunk in front of Deacon and Rayna

"Actually she called me because you were being a bit of a jerk tonight... surprise surprise!" Deacon said sarcastically

Taking Rayna's arm Deacon led her out the door and into his car. She told Deacon thanks.

"You don't gotta thank me but I just hate seeing him around you"

"Well Deacon I know it is hard for you to see me out with a guy you hate-"

Deacon interrupted while driving. "A guy I hate?" he said confused

"Yeah, I know you don't like Liam and that's why you don't want be to be at a bar with him nevertheless dating him"

"Okay yeah you're right I hate Liam and don't want to see you going out to dinner or a bar with him but he's not the reason-"

Rayna looked at him waiting for Deacon to state his point. Deacon glanced at her while driving and finished up what he was saying.

"The reason why I don't I'm upset isn't because of you being around him it's you being around any man. I'm not trying to be selfish in anyway but I know he doesn't make you happy and there are guys out there that might make you happy but I don't want anyone to...this sounds selfish of me to say this but I just wanna be the only man in this world that makes you smile and laugh. And the fact that someone else could be the one to make you smile tears me apart. I want you Rayna and only you" Deacon said nervously wondering what Rayna's reaction would be.

"Deacon, we had something 13 years ago but everytime I'm with you something goes wrong whether it's you losing your sobriety-"

"Losing my sobriety? Really Rayna? You're going there? Listen, yeah 13 years ago I screwed up because of you and Teddy. It's been because you throw things at me that are hard to handle like how you tell me you are engaged like how did you expect me to handle that!? But now there is nothing that can stop us Rayna" He said as they pulled into her driveway

"I know-" Rayna said but then Maddie's name popped into her mind. _How would Deacon handle it if he found out that he was Maddie's father?_

"Well I guess we are done here. Goodnight Rayna"

"Thanks again Deacon you know we will work this out togeth-"

Deacon pulled out her driveway feeling rejected by her.

Rayna ran into her house crying and regretting everything. Everything that happened in the past 13 years. Regretting picking Teddy. Regretting not waiting for Deacon. Regretting everything.

Deacon drove home and turned the radio on.

"Rayna Jaymes new hit single coming at you right now!" The DJ said

Deacon changed the station and Rayna was on again. Then changed the station again for the third time and of course Deacon and Rayna's old favorite song came on. He decided to listen to it, singing every word. The song ended when he pulled into his driveway. He pulled out his phone and scrolled to Rayna's name on messages and began texting.

_I'm sorry that I left. I was just angry._

His finger sat hovering over the send button and sent it. Within seconds Rayna replied

_It's okay. I'm sorry too._

Deacon replied with the lyrics to one of the best songs they wrote.

_I know why you're lonely. It's time you knew it too. You know the rest of the song Rayna, and you know every lyric is true._

Rayna was surprised when she saw what Deacon said and decided to not respond. She went straight to sleep dreaming about him and he did the same thing.

The next morning Deacon started doing the thing he would usually do when he had Rayna problems. Writing.


	2. Chapter 2

**The song in this chapter is by Keith Urban and it is called "You'll think of me". Deacon didn't actually write this song. I do not own anything. Thank you so so much for all of your comments and nice reviews I really appreciate it! Keep writing suggestions and things you like and didn't like!**

When Deacon started writing in the morning he didn't have any writer's block everything that was on his mind was on that paper entitled, "You'll Think of Me". It was perfect and he finished the song in 15 minutes. He practiced singing it while making breakfast and felt a need to sing it in front of people. Usually when he had a new song he would sing it for Rayna but he couldn't because the song was based on what he was thinking and the song screamed Deacon's relationship with Rayna. So who could he sing it to or where could he sing it?

Rayna woke up and thought about the text that Deacon sent her with those lyrics. She wanted to just be with him but it wasn't that easy. It was never easy. She needed to go somewhere to get her mind off of Deacon and then heard her phone ring.

"Hello?" Rayna said without looking at the caller ID.

"Hey it's Bucky,"

"Oh hey, what's up Buck?"

"Well I was just calling to see if you were up for going to the Bluebird tonight to scout, because it is open mic night, just to see if there is any good talent.

"That sounds like a great idea Bucky! What time should we meet there?"

"Maybe around 8:00. Sound good?"

"Yeah! See you then."

Rayna ended the call thinking about what she had just committed to. She thought it would be good and would get her mind off of everything, like Deacon, but would it? That's where they used to sing. The Bluebird was surrounded with memories of Deacon and Rayna. But she wanted to because it would be good to have some fun with Bucky while doing her job.

Rayna looked at her phone and noticed that it was 7:30 and started to get ready. She headed out the door at 7:50 and got there and saw Bucky walking into the Bluebird and followed him.

"Hey Bucky,"

"Hey Rayna! Well it looks like open mic night is starting right now!" Bucky said as they both looked at a young woman in her early 20's standing on the small stage.

Bucky and Rayna headed towards a corner in the back so that no one would see them.

Rayna and Bucky saw a lot of great acts and by 11:30 they were about to leave but then an employee at the Bluebird went up to the mic and said there was one more special guest performing.

Rayna thought it was going to be a country star considering that the man said "special guest" but when she looked onto the stage her question was answered. There on that stage Deacon Claybourne greeted everyone. Rayna's jaw dropped. Deacon couldn't even see Rayna though.

"How y'all doin' tonight?" Deacon asked as the small crowd clapped and whistled.

"I actually wrote this song this morning and it describes what I'm going through. Hope y'all like it."

Deacon started strumming his guitar and Rayna didn't know if she would be able to handle the song because she knew the song would be about her. Every song was about her.

"I woke up early this morning around 4am, with the moon shining bright as headlights on the interstate. I pulled the covers over my head and tried to catch some sleep, but thoughts of us kept keeping me awake." Deacon sang perfectly.

He kept singing and got to the chorus while Rayna was watching his every move.

"Take your records, take your freedom, take your memories I don't need 'em, take your space, and take your reasons. But you'll think of me. And take your cap and leave my sweater 'cause we got nothing left to weather. In fact I'll feel a whole lot better but you'll think of me."

Those words stung Rayna, "you'll think of me". But he was correct that always was the case. They would be done with their relationship but he would be thinking of her every night and then she would come to his house or he would come to hers begging for forgiveness.

"I went out driving to clear my head, I tried to sweep out all the ruins that my emotions left. I guess I'm feeling a little tired of this, and all the baggage that seems to still exist." He sang.

"It seems the only blessing I have left to my name is not knowing what we could have been what we should have been." Deacon sang slowly

Rayna couldn't handle it she left and went out to her car. Bucky followed her knowing why she left. Rayna said bye to Bucky and got into her car. Bucky drove out of the parking lot but Rayna felt the need to stay in the parking lot and wait for Deacon. She needed to talk to him.

15 minutes later Deacon came walking out the door of the Bluebird still not realizing that Rayna was there. Rayna rolled down her window and said,

"Great song."

Deacon turned around with a surprised face and said,

"You heard that?"

"Yeah, well I heard most of it but left a little early. I came to realisation about everything and the song made sense." Rayna said trying not to make eye contact with Deacon

"Yeah well you know I think of you every night and if you don't think of me then one day you will. And the only thing that wasn't true in that song was when I said "In fact I'll do a whole lot better" but I won't because you know that I need you, hell you need me. So if you think that there is something that we can fix or work out I am willing to do it because I just wanna be with you Ray."

"Deacon it's not that easy. Do you understand how many fears I have?"

"Fears? Didn't you listen to me, Ray we will work them out right here and right now."

"Deacon, I can't do this right now." She drove out of the parking lot the way Deacon left her the night before. Lonely and speechless.

Rayna felt the need to call and apologize to Deacon since he apologized when he left so while she was in the car she called him.

"Deacon I am really sorry for leaving." Rayna said calmly.

"I'm gonna keep writing until you listen to me."

"What?"

"I'm gonna write a brand new song until you listen and understand that our relationship can only get better. You aren't gonna have any of that 'fear' crap anymore."

"Deacon you don't have to do this."

But it looks like Deacon was doing this. Because when Deacon got home he wrote until he finished the song. The song was about how he was a new man and to give him a chance.

When Rayna got home she thought about him saying how he would write until she listened to him and went to bed, she did exactly what Deacon said she would do, think of him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for all of your support and reviews! It means so much! Please keep writing your reviews and all your likes/dislikes about the story! In this chapter there is a song that Deacon sings called "Changed" by Rascal Flatts, look it up! What I thought was a bit ironic is that the music video for "Changed" by Rascal Flatts Charles Esten(Deacon in Nashville) is the main character so look it up on youtube! Thanks so much, please keep reading!**

* * *

When Deacon finished the song he wrote he looked at his watch and it was 12:38 am, he knew Rayna would have already been asleep and she was. Deacon was tired but he realized something that he had to do. He had to sing it to her. But he couldn't wait until she was awake in the morning he had to do see her now. He grabbed his lyrics and guitar and headed out the door.

Deacon rehearsed the song in the car and memorized it by the time he pulled into her driveway.

* * *

Deacon knocked on her door 3 times and waited there for 5 minutes but there was no answer. "Damn it," Deacon said impatiently. He needed to see her and sing to her so he went where her window was and grabbed a rock. He threw the rock up to the window on the second floor of her house where she would be sleeping.

"What the hell?" Rayna said scared to herself.

Deacon kept throwing rocks until she opened the window and looked down.

"Deacon? Is that you?" She said confused.

Deacon started strumming and sang, "I came up out of the water, raised my hands up to the father, gave it all to him that day felt a new wind kiss my face."

"He really isn't giving up is he?" Rayna said under her breath looking down at him. He looked so handsome singing and then she realized what the song was really about. It was about his sobriety.

"I got off track, I made mistakes. Back slid my way into that place where souls get lost and lines get crossed and the pain won't go away. I hit my knees, now here I stand. There I was now here I am, here I am...changed." He sang perfectly.

Deacon was looking up at her the entire time until he noticed her slipping away from the window. That was it for him. He felt embarrassed and thought she would actually want to go after him but she was gone. He had stopped singing and started just looking at the window saying,

"Come on now Ray, you are killing me. Do you know what it is like to love someone for 20 years? Do you Rayna Jaymes? Please just talk to me."

"Yes, I do Deacon Claybourne." Rayna said as Deacon tilted his head to her surprised with a big grin on his face.

Rayna leaped into his arms and Deacon kissed her passionately. In between each kiss Deacon whispered, "Don't you ever scare me like that again. I thought I lost you, I thought for a split second that you weren't mine anymore."

"Deacon, I will always be yours." Rayna whispered to him as they began to kiss again.

They couldn't stop kissing they were trying to walk while kissing but weren't so good at it. Rayna ended up falling on Deacon in her yard.

"Ow" Rayna said as they fell onto the ground.

Deacon laughed, "are you alright sweetheart?"

"yeah, well you broke the fall for me" she said smiling at him.

They stood up and ran to the car. She kissed him again when he got to the driver's seat but Deacon broke away.

"You do realize we are going to have to save this for when we get home you can't be doing this while I'm drivin'." Deacon said looking as happy as ever.

"Fine." Rayna shrugged.

"When you woke me up I freaked out. You scared the hell out of me." Rayna said smiling at Deacon.

"Hey you scared the hell out of me! I guess we both were pretty scared." Deacon said glancing at Rayna while driving.

Deacon pulled over on the side of the road.

"What are you do-" Rayna was interrupted by Deacon with a kiss.

"Sorry I couldn't wait." Deacon said smiling at Rayna before he kissed her again.

"No, let's just get home" Rayna said trying to push away.

"Like you could wait too." Deacon joked.

"Well I could knowing that we could do all we want when we get home."

The next morning Rayna woke up next to Deacon. She looked up and smiled up at him while he was sleeping. He looked so handsome. She realized she really loved him, she always had. She looked at her phone trying not to wake up Deacon and saw that it was 8:00 she figured that she would go back to sleep since they had stayed up until 3:30 in the morning.

She went back to sleep until she got a call that woke them both up around 9:00.

"Oh My God can you shut that thing up." Deacon said with a nice tone.

"It's Bucky." Rayna said almost pressing the answer button.

"Woah, woah you aren't answering that." Deacon said grabbing Rayna's arm.

"Real quick?" Rayna begged.

"Hey it's not like Bucky is waiting 13 years like I did." Deacon grinned.

"Okay but only because I love you."

Deacon kissed her passionately.

Two Hours Later

"I've missed this so much," Deacon said staring at Rayna in the bed.

"Me too, I should have picked you all along," Rayna said looking at the ceiling.

"Well I mean I could have done this 13 years ago anyway but like I knew I would never stop waiting for you." Deacon made her smile and then kissed her again.

"Want some breakfast?" Deacon said trying to hop off the bed until Rayna pulled him closer.

"Not quite yet." Rayna said pulling him closer with a kiss.

"Damn it! What does he want?" Deacon said interrupting their kiss as Rayna's phone rang.

"I don't know. But can I please just pick it up because otherwise Bucky will not stop calling."

"Alright." Deacon said grinning.

"Hey Bucky!" Rayna greeted Bucky on the phone.

"Hey what are you doing?" Bucky asked.

"Just eating breakfast...alone." Rayna said watching Deacon laugh at her answer.

"Rayna it's almost one o'clock."

"Yeah, I had to do a lot of um stuff this morning and didn't have time to eat." Rayna said smiling at Deacon as he laughed again.

"Okay well I was just remindin' you that you are goin back out on tour tomorrow."

"Yep it's gonna be fun."

"Yeah but we are switching the flights and the flight leaves today in um two hours."

"What?!"

"Sorry Rayna. You know I called you a while ago and you didn't answer."

"Yeah, I know I'm sorry well I guess I will see you in two hours." Rayna said clueing Deacon in on what was going on.

"See you then."

Rayna hung up the phone and told Deacon she needed to get home and start packing. Deacon didn't let her go and made her stay for another 30 minutes and made her breakfast. He cooked scrambled eggs and bacon. He was always so good at cooking.

"Well I guess I will see you in about an hour." Rayna said in front of the door.

Deacon kissed her and then she headed out.

**Airport**

Rayna boarded the plane and sat next to Liam. Liam leaned in for a kiss but Rayna turned away. Liam thought that he and Rayna were together.

"Last time saw you you were barging out of a bar with Deacon."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Speak of the devil." Liam said as Deacon boarded the plane.

Deacon rushed over and almost went in for a long kiss with Rayna until he realized they were surrounded by Juliette, Liam, and Bucky. Deacon stood awkwardly wanting to kiss Rayna. He didn't know what to do so he shook her hand. Rayna almost started laughing out loud because she loved how Deacon didn't know what to do in awkward moments like that.

"Liam," Deacon nodded greeting Liam.

"Ass hole," Liam nodded greeting Deacon.

"Excuse me?" Deacon said wide-eyed.

"You heard me. Next time you shouldn't be taking my girl."

"Your girl? If you are meaning Rayna as in 'your girl' then man I don't know what to tell you."

"Says her ex."

Rayna couldn't believe the tension between them. They hated each other.

"No. Says the man she actually loves. What the hell am I doing talking to this punk?" Deacon said walking towards the back of the plane.

Leaving everyone silent until Juliette let out a laugh.

**Las Vegas**

"Thank you Las Vegas I love y'all!" Rayna said as she headed off the stage. "Where in the hell was Liam when he should have been on that stage?" Rayna asked the crew. The crew all said they didn't see him anywhere. It didn't matter though she had gotten through the song without him. All she cared about was finding Deacon and when she was backstage she saw something that made her scream, "Deacon!"


End file.
